Every Shade Of White
by XxMeggyxX
Summary: Slowly the world of the mermaids is falling apart. A figure from the past comes to haunt one of them and an abusive boyfriend comes into the picture wanting an abortion. One is dead and the other has a boyfriend in a coma. No longer is the world ok for the mermaids! Can a nightmare become a dream? It seemed that way until an enemy made that change. All at only the age of 18.
1. Prologue

**A.N: I don't own H2O:Just Add Water and I will update Be Careful What You Wish For soon. I have been busy sorry. **

**?-Mystery P.O.V**

_How many shades of white are there? Since it seems with every death comes a new shade of white. A darker one before, a more tragic death than the next. Well I suppose that is what today's world resorted to, violence and death. Every day a new disease __**could**__ be cured, but __**certainly**__ somebody will die from the disease or maybe not the disease. Sometimes I consider suicide. After all what is there to live for if your entire world already broke down? Why should you continue living, if you should already be dead?After all it was my fault my best friend died. I shouldn't of made that bet with her. It was stupid bet. A simple mistake, which suddenly made me the most hated person in Gold Coast, I didn't murder her though. Of course I didn't kill my best friend, but in a way I did make her die. I am so confused, I just wish I still had my precious boyfriend. Though, he might die too. Again it was my fault. I got a tad too angry with him, smashed a plate over his head. Honestly, I never expected him to die (well he hasn't yet, but things are looking good), I knew I had anger issues in the past, though I never thought they would reoccur. Now I guess I should tell the police the truth, but technically it is not certain he his dead yet. The hospital said in extremely rare cases people with such fatal injuries have a small breakthrough. That small breakthrough could just be enough to make him survive. As if I haven't suffered enough, I have a feeling more bad news to come. Oh if I only knew how true that feeling was._

_"I am sorry madam, but no sun is rising for you. Your boyfriends chances have totally slipped, he was doing so well. He could of been as right as rain within the next few months. The best recovery ever known. A miracle if you will. Then, a woman came to visit. Apparently she was a relative, though I am not sure if she was. Again sorry Miss, but we done all we can," Said __

_"She had red hair brighter than fire itself. I tell ya what honey, I am going out of hospital today I will bye you a cuppa ay? I was only the bed next to your lad, but he seemed fab. I am sure it is just a coincidence that gal came in as soon as he got worse. It will be ok girly!" A man smiled._

_"He is in a coma? My lord! What can I do? I am only 18. I was sure he was going to propose when I am told him the news," Cried __

_"Miss please sit down. We must know every detail about the murder," The police explained to __

_"It wasn't a murder I tell ya! I swear. I told you that I know. He is not dead yet!" Screamed __

_"Listen honey I am 18 and not ready for a baby. I don't even want kids. So I have decided we are going to get an abortion. We not even married yet!" Spoke _ calmly._

_"WHAT! I am the girl carrying the baby, I love this little baby and want to keep it. End of story!" _ shouted back._

_"Stop being so abusive. There is no need to slap me. You will hurt the baby!" _ cried._

_"Please I am deeply sorry for the death of your daughter. I never realised how stupid the bet was. I never thought she would die. Just let me come to her funeral," _ begged._

_" It is final. You killed our daughter. Some friend. Your lucky your not in jail missy. I already heard about your boyfriend on his death bed, because of YOU!" _ and _ scoffed._

_"I will never understand you. I haven't saw you since I was 13. Now you come back ruining my life even more. It is unforgivable what you done to my little sister. I just want you to go!" _ told him._

_"You can't get rid of me forever. Your my buttercup. You wouldn't listen. I knew your sister could get it through to you. Watch out," _ laughed._

_"Bye forever. I love you, but I am sick of getting tangled in your problems. Ok I can just about deal with your mer issues. But now you are a freak even for my standards. I am just going away to America. I hope you understand, don't follow me. I am changing my name and everything. You was an ok girlfriend," _ whispered._

_**A.N:**__**Ok so this is T rated story. It will not go into too much detail in any scenarios people shouldn't see, who are under the age of the 18. So this is only a taster chapter. What do you think? **_

_**Who do you think is having the abortion?**_

_**Who died?**_

**_Who is going to America?_**

_**Who is in a coma?**_

_**Who is the 'murderer'?**_

_**Who do you think has this face from the past returning?**_

_**So thoughts? **_


	2. Abortions and Abusing

**A.N: I don't own H2O:Just Add Water in anyway.**

**Rikki's P.O.V**

"Do you understand? Keep quiet for the moment. I don't know what to do, but unless Zane hears it from my mouth I will be in huge trouble. Pass the message on would you," I whispered softly down the phone.

"I think you are forgetting your only 18 Rikki! Plus, what if your mermaid genes comes through? What will you do then? Rikki I worry about you. I have enough on my plate without you adding to it," Cleo sighed.

"Listen he will be here any minute now. If Zane won't accept it then I will do the job one handed. I can survive. I am a Chadwick," I smiled remembering where I came from.

"If you insist, but don't come running to me when Zane comes troubling you. You know recently Zane been getting his bad boy reputation back. He might hurt you. I can't deal with you dying too Rik. Just promise you will ease him into the subject?" Cleo said calmly.

_Knock knock._

"That must be him. I got to go, but I will be careful. He made one wrong move last month regarding him drinking, he is not a killer! Gee give him a break. Bye Cleo!" I could hear Cleo wince at the word killer.

I don't know how I will ever be able to tell Zane the news. He is so predictable. Ever since Zane got back into drinking, he been coming home drunk and he been very abusive. Obviously, I haven't told anybody what Zane been doing to me, it only takes a little foundation to cover up the marks. Hopefully I can help Zane recover form his problem. Then, everything will be peachy.

"Rik I am back from my dad's house," Zane shouted from the doorway.

"Perfect honey. You and Harrison must be patching things up nicely. You been gone a good few hours," I replied a little too quickly.

"Rochelle is something wrong?" Zane inquired with a sly eyebrow movement.

Oh no! Zane isn't dumb, I am done for. It is over. When Zane says my real name it means trouble. Rochelle been my name all my life, but after my mum passed away I changed my name, well not officially. I just told my dad that I wanted to be called something else now, I don't want to be Rochelle Chadwick anymore. Only Zane knows that is my real name and family obviously. Only Zane uses my old name when he means business.

"What? Zane that is silly. Everything is fine," I gritted through my teeth.

"That is it! I had it!" Zane slapped me right across my cheek.

I fondled my cheek every so gently. It was burning like hell. At the moment, alcohol was thick in the air. With every breath of Zane's I was more nauseated than the last. The nerve of him. As seconds ticked by, we stood in silence. None of us dared to say the next word. Soon seconds turned into minutes, the silence was now unbearable. I had to speak. I had to let the secret out. I could just run away if Zane didn't want it.

"Ok you got it, I am not fine. Zane I am pregnant," I showed no emotion in my voice.

"Oh joy! A little bundle of brattiness running round my house. I can't wait!" Zane scoffed at the thought of a baby.

They say alcohol is never the solution. How are those people right, alcohol is the problem. It is as if alcohol turned Zane's soul bad. The bad apple in a bunch, if you will. Over the years Zane got more sour. It started off pretty well, he took my tail fine. At 16 he proposed that I moved in with him seeing how in love we were. Around 17 we was celebrating Lewis' return at the pub and that is where it went wrong. One bottle after another, he piped the beer down. Soon it got an obsession, now the drinks he are drinking are stronger than the last. Making him more drunk than the last time. I don't know why I am with him still, we are not even married so it would be a simple break up.

"Oh how the years turned you rotten Zane. This time 3 years ago you would of only dreamt of having a son to call your own," I said bitterly.

"Listen honey I am 18 and not ready for a baby. I don't even want kids. So I have decided we are going to get an abortion. We not even married yet!" Spoke Zane calmly.

Zane tried the calmer approach now, he saw he wasn't going to win by slapping me. He may be a drunk, but he is a smart drunk. I am just furious at the thought of killing of a living life. Stopping a tiny heart from beating again. Ripping away the chance of somebody having true happiness. It is even worse if you created that life. I can't be calm with him for possibly destroying my blood, MY DNA.

"WHAT! Shut up would you. You are stupid,worthless brat. I am the woman carrying the baby, I love this little baby and want to keep it. End of story!" I shouted back.

As soon as I said the words I regretted them, quickly I clasped my hands over my mouth. It felt fantastic to get my feelings out, but Zane had the upper hand. When he was drunk, Zane was willing to do ANYTHING. I mean ANYTHING. I could be exposed, abused some more or even...killed.

"I...didn't mean...I did mean it, but...Zane I think it would be...if we took a...break. Only for...a while," I stuttered and carefully considered every word.

Zane wasn't swayed by me though. Zane slapped me across the cheek once more. Blood poured out from my skin. Chunks of my hair lay on the floor from wear he tried to drag me put the house. With every breath I took, I winced. Zane got more violent with every action he took. After a good while of pain, I could barely keep my eyes open. Zane could see he won, with one swift move he made me black out. He kicked me in the stomach.

"Stop being so abusive. There is no need to kick me. You will hurt the baby!" I cried only seconds before I blacked out...

**A.N:So who do you want to hear about next?Review please.**

**-Rikki(again)**

**-Cleo**

**-Emma**

**-Bella**

**To Be Careful What You Wish For readers: I am having writers block and wrote a chapter, then forgot to save it! Stupid I know. Now I forgot what I wanted to write. If any of you guys have a suggestion please leave it in a review or PM me. The sooner I get an idea, the sooner the next chapter will be up**.


	3. Hospitals and Babies

**A.N: I don't own H2O:Just Add Water. Thanks for all the reviews as well!**

**3rd Person P.O.V**

At a nearby hospital, the eyes of a patient fluttered open ever so gently. The patients was none other than Gold Coast's bad girl- Rikki Chadwick. She certainly had a reputation around Australia, but when she was checked into hospital Rikki never seemed so helpless.

"Emmm...Lola" Rikki's said looking at the nurse's name badge, "What happened? The last thing I remember was telling my boyfriend I was pregnant, then well...I would rather not say," Rikki squeezed her eyes tight, recounting the events of six days ago.

"Oh my. Your Rikki Chadwick! Oh my, if you was unconscious any longer you would of been presumed to be in a coma. I must go and get the doctor. Trust me you will be as fit as a fiddle in a matter of months! It will be or peachy don't you worry!" The nurse's voice was filled with shock.

"But what happened I asked. " Rikki's voice was quiet and trembled on every word.

Rikki was obviously finding it hard to take it all in. Who wouldn't? Nobody should have to suffer this. What makes it even worse is nobody knows how any for his happened. Her boyfriend (Zane) insisted upon her best friend (Bella) hitting her in the stomach. Bella claimed that an unexpected visitor arrived at the time in question and she was catering for their needs. Meaning it is all a mystery. The question is, will Rikki say who done it. She could be in a permeant state of shock, it was too early at this stage to know.

"Rikki we don't know. You must tell us the truth. We got two stories. Though your boyfriend brought you here at around 11pm. He said that you been unconscious for hours. In fact as of today you been unconscious for 6 days. We thought you was dead or in a coma. Luckily you are awake and well. Anyway Zane said your best friend called Bella punched you in your stomache. I am unaware of what will happen now, I must tell the doctor. As I said everything will be back to normal in a couple of months at the least," Lola explained cheerily.

"WAIT! Did you say months?" Rikki rewinded slightly and her jaw dropped at Lola's words.

"Yes. Rikki you are seriously injured. You got a broken leg, cracked jaw, broken nose, you're covered in scratches and bruises, you lost four teeth and well it is has not been confirmed yet so I won't upset you. All of them will take a long time to heal. Now I really must be off," Lola smiled politely and then walked away.

**Rikki's P.O.V**

That Zane. I can't exactly say Zane is a liar and he did all that to me nor can I say that Bella did it. I love Zane well loved-past tense. I still could never do anything to hurt him. Most likely he would hurt me even MORE!

I stared down at my red cast, I suppose they already got my cast sorted out and my crutches. They was right next to my bed. I remember when I was little, I always wanted to break my leg to get a cast on and use crutches. The thought intrigued me though I never realised how much pain it would involve. I am not sure if I want a cast on anymore. Well I don't exactly not want a cast on, I need it on for my healing process to run more smoothly though I wish my circumstances weren't so severe.

"Oh I see. She is awake! That is perfect, thanks Lola," A doctor walked in through the ward's door and approached my bed while talking to Lola.

"Should we, you know?" Lola questioned, doing brief hand signals to the doctor.

"Indeed. We must Lola," The doctor replied, handing Lola a note.

I tried to catch a glimpse of the note, but unfortunate couldn't lay my eyes on it. I wanted to know what they were talking about. Obviously it involved me. I hated secrets with a passion unless it was my secret. In that case I knew there was something nobody can know. My secrets are important, I know some people with silly secrets like ones where they have crushes on boys.

"What?" I asked getting impatient after a good ten minutes of awkward silence.

"I am sorry...Rikki Alexa Chadwick during this minor incident...it seems that you...I mean...the hospital staff was unable to save you...and...your...baby..." The doctor paused after a few words, making his voice got quieter and quieter after each momentary pause.

"It can't be. La la la la la!" I refused to listen and stuck my fingers in my ears.

"I am sorry Miss, we tried our hardest we really did. Your baby is gone. Telling news like this is the worse part of the job. I am really deeply sorry," The doctor rambled on anoth how common baby loss can be.

My baby couldn't be gone. I never been so ready for something in my life. May be a bit immature at times, but motherhood would change that. I had everything picked out for my little girl. I picked out a lovely green and yellow scheme all ready for the nursery. I bought everything. I spent every penny I had buying everything the baby needed. I even picked out a name for the baby-Roxy Julia Chadwick. I was hoping for her to be called Roxy Julia Bennett, but slim chance I will ever love that man again after he killed my little girl. Slim chance after he almost killed me! Note to self beware of the Bennett family.

"No I am sorry, I lost my entire world because of a stupid mistake. I am done protecting him. It was my boyfriend-Zane Xavier Bennett. He done this to me. He got angry when I told him I was pregnant and wanted me to abort. I refused so he was drunk and abused me. Zane is an alcoholic and abuser. Lock him up. I know he stole a few things a while back too as a joke with his buddies. I don't know wh I stayed with him. I guess I thought I would be hurt even more if I left. I guess I thought my high school sweetheart was my only love. Well lock him away. I will get a restraining order if I have to! Just get him gone," I screamed with my eyes brimming with tears.

"That is why he blamed everything on your friend then. Thank you, we will pass his offenses onto the police. Now calm down deary. Everything will be fine soon," Lola soothed me.

I knew it wouldn't be.

"It won't. I am off!" I simply said whilst grabbing my crutches.

Hobbling away on my crutches, I hobbled as fast as I could to go anywhere. Anywhere at all, just away form the hospital and Zane. I could see a trail of hospital staff behind me, but I didn't care. I want raised to be this sensitive. I learnt what reality is the hard way. My parents divorce,money problems,abusing,moving about a lot,being alone and losing a child. I remained strong from 18 years of my life and can stay stronger even longer...

**A.N: So...**

**Do you want the girls to be mermaids in the story? Or not.**

**Do you prefer 1st person or 3rd?**

**Also who do you want next?**

**-Bella**

**-Cleo**

**-Emma**

**Would you even like to here it from a boy's P.O.V?**

**-Will**

**-Lewis**

**-Ash**

**I would prefer not to do any Rikki or Zane, because they had basically two chapters. I would like to do other people's stories. If you really want though I could do Rikki or Zane. Review again please too.**


	4. Dying and Proposing

**A.N: You know the drill-I don't own H2O:Just Add Water, if I did we would be on season 7 by now!**

**Ash's P.O.V**

"Do you love me?" I simply asked.

_"Ash stop being so silly. Obviosuly I love you. No matter how rough of a start we had, I will love you eternally. Never forget that you are my one and only true love," Emma said sweetly._

_"I am worried about how you will take this then. Hopefully well, if you feel this strongly about me, I might not go through with it. You will hate me for this. My feelings have changed for you," I added a sympathetic sigh on end, to convince Emma even more I was breaking up with her._

_"You are breaking up with me. Oh...See ya I guess," A small tear slid down Emma's cheek and then she swam off._

_"Wait. I imagined this running a lot more smoothly and never thought if I said what I said you could run off anywhere in the moon pool. I just forgot about the part you could swim off," I dove in after Emma trying to catch her an explain everything. _

_"I understand perfectly. Though I will give you 30 seconds precisely as I am nice," Emma brought a sly smile to her lips._

_"Yes you are nice Emma, that is the point! I was messing about with you before and really my feelings have changed, not the way you think. They became even-" I was cut off._

_"10 seconds. I will go now through if you will continue to break my heart," Emma's tail glimmered as she spoke._

_"NO! I pictured this a lot more magical. I am trying to ask you to-" Once again I was stopped._

_"Tick tock. 10 seconds are up. We had a good run and I had the stamina to keep going, but I guess it wasn't mutual. Bye..." Emma waved._

_In one swift tail movement, Emma had disappeared._

_"To marry me..." I whispered to nobody._

_My clothes are soaking wet. I lost my girlfriend. I am 19 and probably will get kicked out my house if I can't bring proper income into the house soon enough. Even worse my parents are expecting a granddaughter by the time I am 20. They say 'Marry young,be happy young!' To translate 'Marry young, give me the girl we always wanted while we're young.' They expected a daughter, they got a son end of. They want some woman to be in the family before they hit 55. I lost my chance now for not only my parents' happiness, but mine. Who am I kidding? The Gilberts are old fashioned, Emma would have to be at least 25 to marry I bet. I guess I am a dreamer. Hopefully I can at least fix up the friendship between me and her..._

* * *

Images flicked through my mind of only one day ago. It was only yesterday. Emma and I was happy. I was ready to propose. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Forever and ever. Eternal romance. We was meant to last.

Now look at me, I got a poor 14 almost 15 year old boy knocking on my door with his eyes brimmed with tears.

"My sister...is...is...is..is...dead!" The boy had a total break down.

"I am sorry," I patted the boy on the back.

As I gave all my sympathy, I realised the last time I saw Emma was when she hated me. Basically she dumped me thinking I was dumping her. She hated me. I could never apologize. It all hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry for you. I'm fine, my mum and dad just thought you should know. They are grieving over our loss and just sent me to let you know. Would you mind letting Emma's friends know for me?" Eliot questioned.

"Sure. Now go on back. You best rest up, but out of curiosity do you know how she died?" I had to know.

"Why yes...Emma drowned. Cleo was with her appently it was around 3ish when she died. We really only have Cleo as a witness and she wouldn't lie would she?" Elliot's eyes was now caped with tears.

Eliot left my house with an entire box full of tissues in is hand. Sadly him and his sister was so close, which makes the pain worse.

After a few seconds of silence, I heard the latch on the door click shut.

"Maybe Cleo would lie, Eliot. A mermaid doesn't drown, I know that much. I will find out what did happen to Emma though," I promised myself that much.

**Mrs Gilbert's P.O.V**

"Have you at least looked for her body?" I desperetly cried to the policeman.

Currently, my world was spinning around repeatedly. When the police knocks on your door saying that your daughter has been reported dead by her best friend, you aren't exactly sane. You don't know what to think. I didn't. Apparently she drowned, or so Cleo said. Though she was the best swimmer on the team for 6 years. She was a little dolphin in the water from the age of 9! I highly doubt that Emma drowned, but what can you do? We had to Cleo's word for it...for now. I don't believe it nor does Neil.

"Mam at 5:13pm yesterday we got a phone call from a woman called Cleo. She claimed that her and Emma was out swimming when a large waved came by and knocked her unoconsious. She said that she presumed Emma was unconscious too, but was not certain. Anyway she awoke on the shore and went to search for Emma on land. She never found her. Then she searched in water and said that her locket was all in the sand, but her body wasn't. This Cleo woman searched for quite a while to no avail. The search party will not begin till Saturday as this is not a major case as it is simply recovering a body. Plus she only been missing for 18 hours. At the very least you must wait another 6 hours for the search," Officer Mike declared.

"Lisa brew up a cuppa for Officer Mike and Officer Emmy would you? I will give him as many details as I can, ok?" Mr Gilbert insisted, "Sorry for my wife. She a bit shook up from the events," Mr Gilbert apologised once I was in the kitchen.

"I understand sir. It is an odd event. We will look into this case, but only Cleo witnessed these events so for now we can't do much. I will be on my way once you answered a few questions," Emmy spoke with a gentle tone, " Now who was the last person to see your daughter excluding Cleo," Emmy continued.

"I was. My wife was at work still, Eliot was at McDonald's with his mates and I was at home making some tea. My wife was very late home that night and I just was cooking some pasta when Emma walked in. Emma was despressed and just murmured something about her boyfriend breaking up with her. Then she went back out and said she was off for a quick swim with Cleo and was going to grab a smoothie," Mr Gilbert recounted the recent events.

As Mr Gilbert was speaking, Emmy left the room on a phone call.

"The details of Emma's boyfriend now please and any history revolving around him and her. The same for this Cleo. I assume they are good frinds by the way you seem so calm about who claimed that your daughter was dead," Mike took a notepad out.

"Her boyfriend is Ashton Harry Dove,age 19, he works at Peter's stables and he lives at 13 Macers Lane. They have been dating 2 years. I can't think of much history between them. I remember once Ash got a bit upset after she kissed Nate Carter. Emma said that it was a simple mistake to do with some perfume he bought. That is the only real history between them. As for Cleo, yes she is Emma's best friend. Her name is Cleopatra Marie Setori,age 18,she works at the Splash and Fun Marine Park and lives at 22 Braders Avenue. They known each other for 13 years. Again I can't think of any history apart from when our family came back from a trip around the world, Emma thought Cleo replaced her with a girl called Isabella Ivory Hartley. They are friends now though," Mr Gilbert finished off.

"Thank you. We will have to set up private interviews with Cleo,Ash,Nate,Lisa,Eliot, Isabella and you. I was just on the phone and we are declaring this a police case now. Emma's body has been found washed upon the shore. One of my colleagues spotted it and noticed something interesting about the body. We will get back to you soon. Don't worry!" Emmy waved goodbye and walked to the door filling Mike in on the phone call.

"Oh the cuppas are done everybody-" I paused on mid sentence realising the police have gone.

* * *

**Zane's P.O.V**

"Excuse me sir you have to come with me," A policeman just pulled me to a stop as I was driving to see my dearest in hospital.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

**A.N: That last Zane part was not my idea. It was a reviwers and I forgot their name so... Anyway, I didn't get many answers on the mermaid thing so they are ones obviously. So who do you want next?**

**-Rikki**

**-Emma**

**-Bella**

**-Cleo**

**or**

**-Will**

**-Lewis**

**-Zane**

**-Ash**

**It will get more dramatic so don't worry. Thanks for all the reviews too!**


	5. Dreams and The Past

**A.N: Wow! I am on an update roll here. Anyway I am trying my hardest to reveal what is happening to everybody. I am trying not to repeat the same people in the chapters until everybody got at least one chapter. Though I promise to zikkiaddict for being so loyal to this story, I will do Zane and Rikki next if she still wants me to unless she is outvoted. It been all split regarding the votes recently so I chose any of the characters people wanted. Hope that makes sense, I am a bit crazy at the moment. I don't own H2O:Just Add Water.**

**Previously: Rikki and Zane are going through hardships in their relationship. Zane is being abusive, wanting an abortion. Rikki is pregnant and ends up in hospital, but ran away. Ash proposed to Emma, but Emma thought he was trying to break up with her. Soon after the proposal Emma died. According to Cleo, Emma died by drowning, but what about her tail? Surley a mermaid can't drown. Ash and the Gilberts are getting suspicious revolving Emma's death. What is next for the gang?**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

_A bright light glowed in the darkness, the light was distant though I felt like I had to reach it no matter what. I some how was connected with this strange phenomenon. Stepping closer, the light dodged around me. Mentally I noted that this light could move. How perculiar? Edging even closer it once again dodged me. I wondered why it dodged me? In the corner of my eye, I noticed my necklace was glowing. It was glowing...maybe the light of my necklace and the other light could not be touched. I tossed my necklace near my feet and once again tried to catch the light. Unfortunately, by doing so the light turned a disappeared and my necklace disappeared. From there on things began to blur,I could only hear a faint whisper._

_"Don't throw away your memories of the past. Only throw away the nightmares. Slowly a nightmare from your past is edging closer to you, push it away. You must resist Bella. Never let go of your necklace..." The whisper got quieter and quieter and soon was jsut a bunch of jumbled up words._

"What...past...necklace...memories...nightmares...resist," I sleepily mumered.

A cold hand slowly pressed against my shoulder.

"WHAT!?" I jerked awake.

I peered around, I realised that I wasn't at my home. I was at the beach. Memories of the previous now slowly flooded back to me though, me and Will went to a beach party. We got a bit tipsy to say the least. Well after all we just found out Emma died. I suppose we though drink would make everything better. Anyway I guess we must of dose off at the party.

"It is only me, Will. Your boyfriend. Bell it is only a nightmare. Tell me about it and I can help you. I am always here for you," Will comforted me.

"Ok. It wasn't so much a nightmare though. There was this light. The rest of the room was dark. Something in my mind made want to get the light, to follow it. I tried to grab it, but it could move. I trode again, but it avoided me. I then noticed my necklaces was glowing, I thought that could be why the light avoided me. I took my necklace off and threw it on the floor. Then in thin air the light disappeared, followed by my necklace. The last part of my dream was just a whisper of words. It was saying don't throw away my past memories, throw away my past nightmares basically. Saying something from my past is retuning, something bad. It then remained to never let go of my necklace. Everything ended then," I explained in short.

"I see. I think that I can interrupt this dream. I think that you don't know where to go in life thus the darkness part. Though something from your past is showing you the way. It seems that it is leading you the wrong way though thus the whisper about nightmares, your past and the light is lighting the way. The light avoided you because it wants you to follow. If you catch it then you will figure out what you are doing is wrong. Throwing away a necklace is part of you, this person from the past wants to change you. Throwing the necklace away is throwing away your old life. You must not let go of the necklace as that will remind you who you are," Will concluded.

I gave a puzzled expression. Will caught on...

"Basically somebody from your past is returning. They want you to change for some reason, they are showing you how to change. You follow them because you don't know what to do in life. You almost caught on to the person, but they are covering up their tracks. The person from your past is evil though and is using you to make themselves happy. They are going to try to get rid of your crystal making you forget your old life. If you keep the necklace you will remember your old life. Got it?" Will dumbed it down.

"That is preposterous! That will never happen. Nobody in my past is out to get me. That is what your saying, isn't it? I am not going to forget my life. Trust me, I am not that stupid to let somebody trick me into changing. I am sure it is a silly dream. It made no sense my dream that is why we can't make sense out of it," I huffed a big sigh of relief.

How stupid is that? Some weird man from my past wants some form of revenge on me. That is impossible. There is only one person who comes to mind that may want revenge. It was only a small disagreement we had so I am sure it is not him. Things do get a little out of hand at time. The argument was 5 years ago, who would hold a grudge that long? No I am certain it is not him. I am certain it is just a dream.

"Will I got to go now, ok? My parents will be wondering where I got to," I waved bye.

"Sure. I best get back to. Sophie will be furious I stayed out so late. Can we jsut meet at the dock say 2ish?" I simply nodded my head in reply.

* * *

What might Will want to meet me for? It is 1:00pm now. Wait 1! OMG, my parents will be seriously worried. I left at 4 for a pre-party. I been gone all night...

Eventually I arrived home. Did I tell you or what? I got the usual. 'Isabella Ivory Hartley I am outraged. We called the police saying you was missing. We don't want you to end up like that friend of yours-Emma. What a fool she was? Who in their right mind would go swimming after all the warnings on the news? Silly girls, the other one was lucky to get out alive. Cleo was it? Just never do that again' blah blah blah! I am sick of all these lecture. My heart did ache slightly when they mentioned Emma. She wasn't a fool she has a tail. I suppose mermaids can only go so far before the pressure gets to them. That is the only plausible reason other than the fact Cleo could of been lying. Though Cleo was a bad liar so we would all know if she lied.

_Knock knock_

My parents left just a few seconds ago. Shopping, typical. Is that all parents do?

I walked past a mirror and caught a glimpse of myself. Oh look at me! I am a mess. After Emma's death I took a turn for the worst. Emma and I were actually close. We had a few petty disagreements at first, but soon I grew so close with her, closer than Rikki or Cleo. Now she died, I am a mess. Heck she been dead 1 day and I let myself go. My hair is greasy, pimples have been breaking out, my hair got so many split ends, I been drinking a lot more often, I been starving myself and I been getting dark circles under my eyes. Not exactly a pretty sight, that happened only 24 hours after Emma's death. Oh no...

"Coming!" I called before the person went away.

Quickly I brushed my hair, spritz some perfume on me, covered my face in a bit of foundation, threw on some new clothes, took a bite out of an apple and put some gum in my mouth. There a lot better. My hair still was a greasy mess and had a lot of split ends but it would do. I was only answering the door, but I didn't want to be embarrassed because of my appearance.

"Hello. Sorry I just had to..." I paused, "Matthew?" I asked.

"That's my name don't wear it out," He flashed his teeth at me.

"Go," I said firmly.

"I just want a word. Follow me, we can have nice little walk. I can see you are confused Bella to my return. I heard about you friend. I know you are confused. Follow me. I will show you how easy it is to change your life," Matthew husky voice spoke.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"I have my ways," Matthew grasped my hand tightly.

Oh I was silly to listen to Matthew. How could I not see it sooner? Walk as in a path. Confused. Follow him. Change my life. Like Will said somebody from my past returned. That entire sentence he just said is basically what my dream was trying to warn me about. I was blind though. Of course I never noticed what he was up to.

"I will never understand you. I haven't saw you since I was 13. Now you come back ruining my life even more. It is unforgivable what you done to my little sister. I just want you to go!" I told him unsurely_._

I wasn't sure of I meant what I said. A bit of sense did come into me after I remembered he was the one who killed my little sister. Her name was Miranda. A little angel. Matthew warned me that I am making a mistake for refusing to date him, I was 13 and was not ready for romance. I simply said no and he said I would pay. I indeed did. He purposely knocked my sister into the road when a car passed. I was there. It was no accident. How twisted can somebody be at 13?

"You can't get rid of me forever my buttercup. You wouldn't listen, I knew your sister could get it through to you. Watch out," Matthew laughed

"Matthew don't do anything yet. Please I am sorry. I made a mistake saying what I did. Let's take that walk," I said out of fear.

I said I was sorry out of fear, but maybe it wasn't fear. Matthew had a way with women. He was so tempting, irresistible even. I suppose we was young and my sister's death was an accident.

My mind was torn into two. One of me was sensible and tried to resist Matthew. The other half knew that he was a sweet talker and I should go with him. Eventually, I decided to follow him. It is only a considence he showed up after the dream, isn't it?

How foolish could I get? It is very easy to make a deal with a devil after your world is tipped upside down.

* * *

**Zane's P.O.V**

I was in the police station at the moment. For nothing. I didn't deserve to be in here. What did I do?

"Rikki there you are. They are arresting me saying you said I was the one who abused you. Tell them it was a mistake. They misheard you didn't they?" Zane voice was stern.

"No they never. Zane my little baby has gone. Thanks a lot. When you got me right in the belly, I lose her. You did abuse me and how dare you blame my friend," Rikki stayed strong though I could see she was dying inside.

"Aren't you meant to be in hospital?" I changed the subject.

"Officer can I have a moment?" Rikki asked and the officer nodded leaving, "I escaped. I am feeling a bit better, but it was horrible in there. I tell ya!" Rikki replied.

She ratted on me I will rat on her.

"Officer escaped patient over here!" I shouted pointing at Rikki.

"Miss?" The officer asked.

"It was horrible. I am doing better, trust me!" Rikki explained.

Either way the officer called the hospital. Rikki had to return immediately. Apparently, Rikki was badly injured and must make a full recovery.

"Now I must be going, I just came to hand you this note," Rikki then strutted out the station with a slight limp, escorted by an officer of course. She had to return to the hospital after all.

The note read:

Zane, I am taking you to court. For more details speak to an officer. I contacted an officer Mason. He will explain further.

Lots of hate

Rikki

**A.N: That last idea was Kate's. Again thanks for the reviews and who do you want next? You know the options. **

**What do you think of 'Matthew'? **

**Did the dream mean anything?**


	6. Letters and Tails

**A.N: I am back! I will just get on with the story now and you guys should know by now I don't own H20:Just Add Water.**

**Rikki's P.O.V**

Another day, another nightmare. Yep I am sure you guessed, I stupidly done a runner and decided upon myself to take Zane to court. Obviously out of fury, I confessed Zane abused me so I had to go to the police station. I will never know how I never expected the police to send me back to this dreaded hospital.

It is so plain here though! The hospital is so dull and dreary. A splash of colour never hurt anyone! The walls are an eggshell white with a large oak door right in the centre. There is no colour or pictures, not even a window. Never once do they let any of the patients get up for fresh air. It is just the patients, some fold up beds, a plastic shower curtain and a dotted sheet for a night gown. In fact, in the ward I am in I am the only patient. I wonder why. This was my life from now on. I doubt they even have proper operation rooms in here. I doubt this place is even classed as a hospital, typical drunken Zane. He throws me into any old dump. The staff are nice though, I suppose.

"Here little cherry...some tea. The doctor suggested just some old H20 for you, but I insisted upon you having the best. You tried that old runner trick aye, doesn't work. I would of tried it years ago," Lola came up to me.

"Really? Why don't you just quit if you don't like it here?" I wondered out loud.

"I couldn't do that. This hospital is darling, the best in Gold Coast they say...but it is not for me. I am a bit squeamish around blood, I became a nurse against my will... Family tradition. I couldn't quit now, I don't have much to fall back on. I have a small flat I share with 2 other people-Ava and Jenny. We are all 46. We are nothing like we used to be, nobody would offer people like us a job. So we managed to get a job here a while back and we are still here today, just on different wards. I suppose if I left I wouldn't be able to get another job with my qualifications, I couldn't pay for my share of the flat. I just grab some drinks for people here and bring things for patients. I am not a proper nurse. It pays alright. I can't work many hours though due to a reason I would prefer not to say. So all in all, I would disappoint my family. Family is everything. Things would be a disaster if I quit..." Lola explained.

I patted my stomach remembering the addition to my family I lost.

"That is so...sad. I thought being a nurse would pay quite well," I said thoughtfully.

"Oh indeed it does. Though I can't do enough hours nor do I do much as a nurse. This hospital is the best in Gold Coast, to get the best pay, you have to be the best!" Lola replied.

"The best? This place is an utter mess!" I exclaimed.

"Darling, the ward you on isn't funded as well as the others. I am sorry, but nobody cares for your condition of Hydro-H20lia. In fact, people may care though this condition is brand new. Never seen before..." Lola told me.

"I thought I was in because I...I have been hurt. I don't have any weird condition," I remembered correctly, didn't I?

"It is new ward. Haven't you noticed that is a different ward we put you in when you returned. Remember the tests we done on you? The test results came back, they show your blood has some phenomenal particle in it. It is no ordinary blood, we know you are a mermaid," Lola said to me.

I noticed I was in a different ward all alone though I thought that when I left they gave my space away to somebody else. That or I was in a healing ward. I never thought they would exclude me from everybody else and make up a new condition for being a mermaid.

My heart was thumping. Inside I felt like bursting when she mentioned mermaids. I quickly gave a nervous laugh to try and throw the nurse off. I began to pointing and mimicking Lola when she said I was a mermaid. It was in an attempt to make Lola think that I wasn't a mermaid. It didn't work. She certainly wasn't stupid.

In a matter of seconds, Lola caught on and wetted her hand and shook some water on me. Within 10 seconds, I grew a golden tail. _Great_ I thought sarcastically.

"Extraordinary," Lola commented, "I must be off now. Don't worry, I will try and get you moved somewhere nicer. This isn't so much of a ward, more of a lab. I really like you Rikki. I will try and help you the best I can," Lola then left the room.

I really like Lola too, but I would never admit that. If she liked me as much as she said though, she would help me escape.

Once I was certain Lola was out of sight, I picked up some pad and paper which was on the end of my bed. I assumed a doctor left it there. I scanned through the notes what was already on it to see what was happening to me.

_The patient-Rikki Chadwick is not making much progress due to her being exposed to some bad air. This happened during her escape. Rikki's wounds may of been infected. We must porceed with tests to be certain._

_In other news, we have discovered if a single drop of water comes in contact with the patient, she grows a fish tail. The cells become tightly packed together, this makes Rikki form a tail. More tests are to happen within the next week regarding her tail and wounds. On Saturday, the patient is being moved to an expert facility in America at 3am. She can not know we are moving her there thus the time. They will give us more accurate information at the expert facility-The Johnson University Studying Facility. No further information is available._

_Dr Dancy_

I blinked rapidly. Today is Friday. I got one day to escape...again. Plus, I meant to go to court shortly. How can I do that when I will probably in this research facility for eternity? How can I get better when I am on the run? How can I not be recognised? How can I leave my life behind?

Quickly, I began scribbling some words down on the back of the paper. I can't escape again, but I could be saved. I just need them to think I am not a mermaid. Within a minute or so and idea hit me. The letter read:

_Friends(Cleo,Lewis,Will,Bella,Emma and Ash)_

_I need a favour. I am going to be exposed. Stop by at St Mary's hospital shortly. I have been injured badly and may be exposed. Stop by A.S.A.P! I am being moved to this place in America at 3am this Saturday! Please help. I have a plan so listen good..._

_Bella-I need you to bring me: a brown wig, green contacts, a girly set of pink clothes, make-up(make sure the make-up is a lot darker than my skin tone), some high heels, a big flappy hat, a pair of sunglasses, a hair bobble, a fake ID and a slice of birthday cake. I am not doing anything too drastic, but I need everything on this list._

_Lewis-I need that potion we used for the dance a few years back. I know it makes our skin red, but bring it. I also will need that mermaid book as well. I know you got rid of it, but find another. NOW!_

_Will- Bring me that special flipper you bought. That thingy-ma-bob that is like a pair of flippers, but it is one. That mono-fin thing. It looks like the end of our tails, got it?_

_Emma- I need a piece of golden,bronze,orange type fabric. A large length like the length of our tails. Plus some solidified play dough pieces painted to match the material. They must be in the shape of scales. About 500 of them is needed. 500+. Make that 1,000 actually. I don't know...a lot basically._

_Cleo-Find me a piece of plaster or moulding clay. Make it into the shape of our tails. Measure our tails if you have to!_

_Ash-Your the distraction. You lot must sneak all of what I said through to my ward. Distract everybody for me. Ash bring a poster about the mermaid show at the marine park too. ;)_

_Now the harder part. Using the mono-fin,the material and clay tail mould, stick that all together. Get some super strength glue or something and stick the mono-fin with the tail mould. Put the material on the tail and the scales on the material. Make sure everything is on super tight. That is my new tail._

_The mono-fin is key. I must be able to swim with that thing and the clay won't allow me to swim proper. Spray that with waterproof stuff, we don't want anything going off it incase it is not already waterproof. Save some of the potion for me though._

_I won't tell you my plan now, but come before 3am tomorrow. I hope you can get all this._

_P.S Don't tell Zane about any of this._

_-Rikki C_

I finished off my letter and wrote down the address of Will's boatshed. I don't want any parents prying into this business. Sophie would never dare touch one of Will's letters either. He the safest bet.

Once I folded the letter into eighths, I pressed the button signalling for a nurse to come to me.

"What do you want?" A nurse angrily asked me.

"You're not Lola. Who are you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I am the sugar plumb fairy! Of course I am not Lola. They brought me in from another ward, I am a nurse now on this ward. I am Martina. You can address me as Nurse Bibity-Bobity. Anyway Lola is on her break, so I came. Is that ok with you freak of nature?" Martina replied.

I sniggered at her name. Martina Bibity-Bobity. What's next? A pumpkin carriage?

I don't like Martina though, she treats me different. She was really strict about me and called me a freak.

"Well my nanny has only got a week left to live. I wrote her a heartfelt letter saying how much I love her. Could you post it for me?" I made a few fake tears dribble down my face.

My nan has been dead for about 10 years. I only have one nan so you guessed it...I lied. I needed that letter posted as soon as possible. Lying was the only way.

"Where does she live, Alantis?" Martina snorted.

Obviously, Martina wasn't bothered by me being so 'sad'. She couldn't care less, she only cared for 'humans'.

"Listen here Martina, I will call you what I want. I want this letter posted and it is no brainer if I put the sentence in a different way. The MERMAID wants what she wants and gets it. I am sure you heard about siren singing, it doesn't only work on men. So you can do it of your own free will or not. Your choice..." I said slyly.

Another lie but I couldn't be exposed publicly.

After me saying what I did, Martina shaped up and literally ran to send the letter. The post at Will's boatshed is quite late so hopefully he will get the letter today.

Siren singing...as if. That only happens on full moons. Speaking of which it is a full moon soon, a blue moon. We got the moon down, but the blue moon maybe not. I wonder what will happen if I am in America on the full moon, if the letter doesn't get to the guys in time.

**Will's P.O.V**

I brushed my hair back over my head. I was so stressed. Emma died, I barely know her though. Ash is playing investigator. Cleo gone insane, Bella is acting odd, goodness knows where Zane is. I heard Rikki is in the hospital, who knows why? Lewis. I don't know if he is alright. Everything is just falling apart. I am not sure how much of this mermaid madness I can take, heck just madness never mind the mermaid part on top of it.

"Post?" I questioned to myself, looking at a letter on the floor.

I never get post. I picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dear William,_

_Sophie has wrote to us about your antics and we are not impressed. So anymore from you and you will be back home. Sophie has even showed us some pictures of your girlfriend and her friends, so we could see if they looked ok. We don't want you hanging around with them as you new step-mother said they are no good. She been to Gold Coast before and said they are nothing but trouble. Stay away Will, stay away._

_From your father-Robert Benjamin + your step-mother-Linda Benjamin._

I was in utter shock. Even more to add to my plate of worries...great!

**A.N: I bet you thought it was Rikki's letter coming through the post. I got ya! Thank for the suggestions and reviews too. They mean so much.**

**Who do you want next? You know the options. **

**Will Rikki's letter get to Will in time?**

**Will Rikki be exposed?**

**What is Rikki's plan?**

**This chapter was never actually meant to be a possible exposure chapter. Though logically the hospital would find out about Rikki through tests so...bye!**


	7. Plates and Cliffs

**A.N: Another thanks for the reviews. I don't own H20:Just Add Water.**

**Cleo's P.O.V**

How many shades of white are there? Since it seems with every death comes a new shade of white. A darker one before, a more tragic death than the previous. Well I suppose that is what today's world resorted to- violence and death. Every day a new disease **could** be cured, but **certainly** somebody will die from the disease. Sometimes I consider suicide. After all what is there to live for if your entire world already broke down? Why should you continue living, if you should already be dead?I just wish I still had my precious boyfriend. Though, he might die too. It was my fault. I got a tad too angry with him, smashed a plate over his head. Honestly, I never expected him to die (well he hasn't yet, but things aren't looking good), I knew I had anger issues in the past, though I never thought they would reoccur. Now I guess I should tell the police the truth, but technically it is not certain he his dead yet. The hospital said in extremely rare cases people with such fatal injuries have a small breakthrough. That small breakthrough could just be enough to make him survive.

_Flashback_

_"I never kissed her?" Lewis said calmly._

_"Why are you lying?" I asked with tears brimming in my eyes._

_"I'm not. Let's forget about this," Lewis suggested._

_"Let's forget about us!" I shouted._

_"No! Cleo...please no...I wanted us to be forever...maybe marriage even..." Lewis stuttered._

_"Go!" I raised an eyebrow._

_"She kissed me! I was getting you a coffee for work. She was there and kissed me. She just came out of a booth," Lewis informed me._

_"LIAR!" I screeched._

_Lewis kissed Charlotte. Bella even caught them kissing and pictures to prove it. How dare he? What am I to him? A piece of dog muck? I am fragile and he goes throwing my heart about._

_"I am not a liar. Cleo Setori, you can call me a lot of things, but not a liar. I never lie, because it makes you resort to a lot of things. I take people with their flaws, but never liars. I know you lied to the police Cleo. I was going to confront you sooner, but I thought I would give you the chance to confess. Amend you mistakes," Leiws said, "Only you are the liar!" Lewis continued._

_"I said GO!" My voice raised louder with every word._

_"No. Confess what you did," Lewis also raised his voice._

_I never saw Lewis like this._

_"Your a monster," I finalised._

_Viciously, I retrieved a wet wipe and harshly rubbed my running make-up away._

_"ERGH! Stop it here. Cleo apologise. You are wrong. Accept it. That is one thing I can't stand about you, Cleo you changed from when we first started dating. You speak your mind at the wrong times, you always have to be right and you are mean. I can't date somebody with a personality like that," Lewis retorted and added harshly "SORRY."_

_"Go! You finished this relationship to be with Charlotte! Didn't you? Didn't you?!" I accused him of loving Charlotte._

_"What? No! I finished it because you are a brat. A worthless piece of nothing. I can't believe ever loved you. Good girlfriends believe their boyfriend especially went they are telling the truth!" Lewis argued back._

_I am not sure he meant what he said. Maybe I just really got to him. His words stung all the same though. _

_"Last chance. Leave MY house!" I pointed towards the door._

_"You thought Charlotte was a witch? She may be, but you are something a lot worst. Here's a hint it rhymes with witch and starts with a B!" Lewis smirked._

_Lewis never swore. Never and he just did. Not technically, but it was pretty close to swearing. He sort of spelled it out._

_"That's it!" I grabbed a nearby plate._

_The closest thing to me was a plate and I smashed onto his head. It didn't have much effect at first, Lewis was just shocked. Then it started to sink in. The shattered pieces of the plate cut his skin and blood started flowing out from his arms._

_I wasn't bothered- he was horrible. I positioned my hand into my power position and felt for Lewis' blood. I then began to tighten it and stop it from moving. He deserved to die. Well at that moment in itme I thought so._

_Lewis' eyes then fluttered shut and he passed out. I gave a sly smirk, before it all sunk in. Before I realised what I did... __I had no idea what I was doing. The anger just took over me. It just made me become a different person. It is like the Cleo everybody once knew and loved got sucked into a black hole. I just don't know how to save myself before it's too late. I lost all control._

_"Lewis," My voice trembled, "SPEAK!" I commanded him._

_I moved my hand trying to help his blood flow again. I looked down at his arm, it wasn't a trickle of blood anymore, but mountains of it. Soon he would lose all of his blood._

_Quickly, I ran upstairs. We had no bandages so I cut some of the legs from a pair of tights off and positioned them around his arm. I dabbed the cut with water and tried to disinfect it. It was clear something got into it._

_"Please." I begged, "Wake up!"_

_I saw all his head had deep cuts and lumps. So, I searched through our medical cupboard to find a soothing cream...Great, none was in!_

_Though, that short amount of time with Lewis being so helpless made me realise he was right...I needed to stop right now. Look at what I done. Just seeing him lying there made me realise how much I loved him._

_"Come on. I am sorry," I cried._

_Nothing happened. I waited and waited and waited, but to no avail. Lewis lay there motionless on the floor. This was it then. Quickly, __I gathered myself together and rung up an ambulance. It was for the best. If I couldn't save him then maybe they could._

_ After I done that, I picked up my handbag with my car keys,money,phone,ID and other stuff in then I left. I had to flee town before the ambulance began questioning me. I already killed Emma. It's not hard to piece together the same perosn being at two deaths I am the monster-not Lewis. I am a murderer._

_I was sure I got rid of my anger issues. I had them in the past and never thought they would reoccur. Now look what position they put me in..._

_End Of Flashback_

Why am I so stupid? My best friend died because of me and possibly my boyfriend will. It was MY fault my best friend died. I shouldn't of made that bet with her. It was stupid bet. A simple mistake, which suddenly made me the most hated person in Gold Coast, I didn't murder her though. Of course I didn't kill my best friend, but in a way I did make her die. I am so confused.

_Flashback_

_"I bet you can't," I teased._

_"I can so," Emma said._

_"Prove it," I challenged her._

_I bet Emma my entire Paul's Boutique collection. I said that she couldn't manage to successfully dive off of the highest cliff in Gold Coast and land safely in the water, doing a triple backflip on the way down. It was so out there, I knew even Emma wouldn't try it._

_"I will," Emma accepted the challenge._

_Emma began walking out of the café we was in and approached the cliff. _

_"Emma. I thought you was the sensible one! Seriously it is impossible! Impossible I tell ya. You will die. Don't try it!" I knew she was serious about trying to do it._

_"You're right!" Emma agreed._

_"So your collection of Hollister things I'll pick up tomorrow," I smiled._

_"That's unfair. I am not giving you those if you convinced me out of it " Emma pouted._

_I didn't really find it fair either and was just joking. Pretending that I really wanted them, but I wasn't bothered. I would rather have an alive best friend rather than a dead one._

_"I'll have my stuff dropped off tomorrow!" Emma ran to the edge of the cliff..._

_"I was joking!" I shouted after her._

_What was I meant to do now?I brushed my hair out of my eyes and tried to think what I could do. She was already jumping!_

_I watched Emma jump off the edge and do 1,2,3 successful flips. I stared in shock. It was against all odds. It couldn't be true. I looked ahead, ready to see Emma's head bobbing up and down in the water. I never even saw as much as a splash. Soon I got worried. My worries were only clarified when I heard scream!_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I...cut...myself on...some...rocks!" I heard Emma breathe heavily._

_"Em?" I called._

_A simple joke. A simple bet. I never meant any of it and it turned into this. What an idiot am I?_

_I just ran away from the crime scene. I couldn't bare to stay there. I am a killer. A killer!_

_End Of Flashback_

Now look at me! Sitting in a corner, in an alleyway rocking myself back and to. With just my phone, about £30 or so in my purse, my ID, car keys and a mint. I couldn't buy anything with the money, what would I say if I ring somebody? My ID is useless, where could I drive? And I need to save the mint. I needed to save my money for a sleeping bag or something. Maybe I could stay in a really cheap motel with it. I could even buy a tent and camp out in the park. I couldn't go back to my house, who can I explain to my parents a smashed plate and the police? What if my parents got back before the ambulance arrived? How can I explain an unconscious Lewis?

What a state have I got myself in? What am I meant to do if it rains? If I am camping out, the rain may come through. I might be on the streets tonight. I can't grow a tail then can I?

Nervously I bit my nails. I suppose I'll visit Leiws tomrorow and then the following day I will chop up my ID and become Lauren Martinez. Yeah...A new person...A new life...I could just spend my money on a wig. I would look totally differnt and act totally different.

**A.N: Review again please.**

**Who do you want next?**

**That is about it for questions. I do have a little 'challenge/competition/opportunity' for you guys...A sneak peek!**

**If you want a sneak peek of the next chapter then answer the following question-**

**Who was the first mermaid to be kissed in the show?**

**-Emma**

**-Cleo**

**-Rikki**

**-Bella**

**You just have an account for the sneak peek-sorry. The sneak peek will be given through PMs. The first 3 to correctly answer the question will get a sneak peek.**


End file.
